


Sourdine

by Versolite



Category: Nina (série)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Relationships: Proust & Nina, Proust & Smireni, Proust & Smireni & Nina, Smireni & Nina





	Sourdine

\- Bon, dit Proust sans transition, et notre toxico, là, on a du neuf ?

\- Il redescend. C’est progressif, mais il y arrive, pas à pas. Ce qui m’inquiète, surtout, ce sont ses douleurs lombaires, j’ai l’impression qu’il nous cache encore des symptômes.

Smireni lève les yeux vers le chef de service. Comme d’habitude, sa voix est aussi posée que son expression, et comme d’habitude, Nina se sent rassurée par sa présence. Elle a beau avoir suivi ce patient en même temps que lui et connaître aussi bien que lui l’évolution de l’état d’Hugo, elle a toujours l’impression que son collègue a une vue générale bien plus sereine que la sienne. Son aura est apaisante, comme si aucune forme de stress de l’hôpital ne pouvait le toucher. Proust, en face d’eux, hoche la tête, l’invitant à poursuivre :

\- Il n’y a pas encore de conclusions à tirer, on devrait en savoir plus après l’examen, achève-t-il.

\- Tenez-moi au courant, ordonne la voix incisive du docteur. Je sais pas ce qu’il se passe en ce moment, mais depuis madame la fermière on a pas reçu de cas intéressant. Tiens d’ailleurs, Machine, quand vous aurez du temps libre, vous pourrez toujours passer par la 402, on a un début de potentiel avec le mari de madame Dampret.

\- Dès que je peux, le modère Nina.

On frappe, et les trois soignants lèvent les yeux au moment où le nouveau directeur entre :

\- Vous êtes là tous les trois, c’est bon ? soupire-t-il. On m’a informé que vous deviez faire un debrief pendant la réunion de service, alors je viens vous avertir personnellement de ce que j’ai dit à vos collègues.

\- Trop aimable, sourit ironiquement Proust.

\- Je dois vous prévenir que vous allez être sollicités pendant la fin de la semaine, Auber et Proust. C’est une décision temporaire, ajoute-t-il en voyant les regards de l’infirmière et du chef de service.

\- Attendez, sollicités pour quoi, exactement ? marmonne Nina.

\- Pour le service, évidemment. Je veux que vous soyez disponibles tous les deux pendant les deux prochains jours, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. J’ai dû supprimer les temps de pause pour optimiser le travail de l’équipe, je ne veux pas vous voir vous balader un seul instant dans les couloirs. Vous serez dans la chambre des patients ou en train d’établir un diagnostic, je ne veux pas de transition inutile. J’ai sélectionné les membres du personnel qui auront un emploi du temps plein, pour expérimenter sur les nouvelles heures. C’est tombé sur vous deux, entre autres.

\- Attendez, proteste Nina, j’ai ma formation à suivre, dans le soir, vous m’aviez dit que…

\- Je sais ce que j’ai dit, mais je vous sais capable de vous libérer pour deux jours. Vous rattraperez votre retard.

\- Oh, eh, réplique Proust, les droits du travail, ça vous dit quelque chose… ?

\- Je vous pensais plus intelligent que ça, docteur Proust. Il n’y a pas de négociations qui tiennent. Vous me devez bien ça.

Le chef de service serre les dents, mais une lueur de colère s’allume dans son regard, et quand le directeur s’en va, il laisse filer un « Quelle ordure… » entre ses lèvres. 

\- Non mais c’est pas possible, comment je vais rattraper ça ?? peste Nina.

\- Je sais pas ce qu’il a en tête, murmure Smireni, mais si vous n’êtes pas les seuls dans ce cas, on devrait probablement discuter avec les autres. On ne peut pas laisser passer des abus de ce genre.

\- Il faut qu’on trouve quelque chose, mais pas de cette façon, décline l’infirmière. Il fait de l’hyperacousie, il pourrait nous pourrir la vie s’il entend qu’on trafique dans son dos.

\- C’est pas vrai, mais on a pas fini de se ramasser tous les cas sociaux ? grommelle Proust.

Il s’assoit dans son fauteuil, vanné, et prend sa tête dans une main. Nina lui jette un regard appuyé :

\- C’est pas le moment de craquer. On savait bien qu’il nous ferait un coup du genre, c’était prévisible.

\- Mais c’est ça, le problème, Machine, on l’avait prévu, mais est-ce qu’on a anticipé ? Non. On savait seulement qu’on avait une épée de Damoclès sur la tête, et que ça allait nous tomber dessus tôt ou tard. Mais ça fait pas tout, d’en être conscient.

\- Maintenant, au moins, on est sûrs de ce qu’on pensait, relativise Nina.

\- Toujours aussi optimiste, sourit-il jaune.

Son air faussement amusé se transforme soudain en grimace. Nina fronce les sourcils :

\- Ça va ?

\- Évidemment, ça va…

\- Vous avez mal quelque part ? réagit Smireni.

Nina et lui se consultent rapidement. Proust passe du visage de l’un à l’autre, et son air de souffrance s’est subitement effacé, remplacé par une expression tendue :

\- Eh, dites donc, vous deux, je sais que le marabou de la douleur c’est votre tasse de thé, mais j’aimerais bien qu’on reste sur la médecine et les priorités, là.

\- Un examen rapide ça fait de mal à personne, avance Smireni en haussant les épaules.

\- Non mais, oh, vous écoutez ce que je dis ?

\- Il a raison, intervient Nina. Si on doit bientôt gérer le stress et la fatigue avec les décisions du directeur, autant éviter les risques de crises.

\- Mais je vais bien ! s’agace Proust.

\- Pour l’instant. C’est pas dit que ça durera deux jours non stop.

Smireni l’approche déjà, assez doucement et naturellement pour que Proust ne relève pas. Il n’a pas encore levé les mains, et le consulte ; son expression grave a laissé place à quelque chose de plus solennel ; le chef de service sent déjà qu’il est passé de l’autre côté de la barrière, de médecin à patient. Il jette un regard de reproche à Nina, qui ne semble pas le moins du monde intimidée. Proust balaie d’un mouvement sec, agacé :

\- C’est bon, j’ai compris, faites votre truc, si ça peut vous rassurer. Mais je vous préviens, pas plus de dix minutes, on va pas avoir toutes nos soirées.

Son air ne se renfrogne que davantage quand un sourire éclaire les traits de Nina.

Deux minutes après, il a retiré sa blouse, et est installé sur le lit, dans le cabinet de Smireni. Ce dernier est posté derrière lui, lui parle doucement ; plus précautionneusement encore qu’à l’ordinaire, comme inquiet. Proust répond à ses questions, réprimant son agacement et sa fatigue. Son regard se darde sur celui de Nina :

\- Vous êtes vraiment obligée de rester, vous ?

\- Bah, à moins que vous vouliez être en tête à tête, s’amuse-t-elle.

\- J’ai besoin d’un autre avis, dit calmement Smireni.

Ses mains se posent déjà entre ses omoplates, le bout de ses doigts y appuyant sans forcer. Proust regarde le sol, devant lui, perturbé par les réponses de son corps. Smireni doit bien connaître l’emplacement des nerfs et des différents points – il sait où appuyer, il cherche où les tensions se forment. C’est ça, cette nature calme, cette façon de toujours aborder les choses avec un recul et être capable de soulager, parfois même par le ton de sa voix. Proust en a une conscience lointaine, reliant seulement les informations. C’est de la médecine, il peut bien l’admettre, quoi qu’elle soulage plus qu’elle ne soigne. Il n’aime pas bien l’idée, mais son instinct lui dicte parfois, lorsqu’il est au contact de l’expert, de l’écouter et de se laisser aller. Il a beau se refuser de l’admettre, l’envie était déjà présente en lui, depuis un moment, d’écouter cette voix le calmer, de prendre une seconde – une seule, dans ce ballet interminable qu’il a appris à aimer – pour faire le vide. 

\- C’est à la nuque que vous avez mal ?

\- Oui, se surprend-il à dire sans hésitation.

Il ferme les yeux, pour ne pas voir l’expression de Nina, pour ne pas devoir prendre conscience directement de ce qui est en train de lui arriver. Il veut le vivre ; mais le concéder, c’est déjà trop. La main de Smireni, étrangement chaude – non, pas étrangement, il a frotté ses paumes l’une contre l’autre rapidement avant – s’appuie à l’horizontale au dessus de son col, se recule jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse presser une parcelle de peau, puis une autre, puis… 

Un sifflement de douleur lui échappe.

Il ouvre les yeux d’instinct, mais Smireni le rassure, lui dit que c’est normal, et il a envie de l’écouter. Nina n’est plus dans son champ de vision, c’est presque rassurant, en soi, il l’a entendue se déplacer, et les deux échangent à voix basse sur des points dont les noms ne sont que vaguement familiers au docteur. L’expert recommence sa pression, s’aventurant à différents endroits, et quand sa voix s’élève, Proust ne peut que l’écouter, désarçonné :

\- Docteur Proust, vous m’avez dit que ces douleurs duraient depuis lundi, c’est ça ?

\- C’est ça, grogne-t-il.

Au moins sa voix reste stable.

\- Et rappelez-moi quel jour vous avez retrouvé votre mère ?

Il se crispe. Smireni le sent, sa main s’écarte brièvement pour lui prendre l’épaule. Il n’est pas loin de lui, assez pour garder quelque chose de professionnel, mais suffisamment proche pour sortir des habitudes, et avant que Proust ne puisse se parer d’un sarcasme, il dit doucement :

\- Tout va bien, je ne vais pas faire de conclusion hâtive. Dites-le, simplement.

\- Lundi, reconnaît-il, à voix si basse qu’il est presque sûr que seul Smireni l’entend.

\- Très bien.

À son soulagement, il ne lui demande rien de plus, et se contente de passer en revue d’autres points de son dos. Au fur et à mesure, le chef de service se sent se détendre, obéissant à ses injonctions douces avec un silence inhabituel. Il ne sait pas à quel moment exactement il s’est mis à perdre assez sa contenance pour que sa respiration s’égare, mais il sent bientôt un sanglot lui monter aux lèvres. Il porte immédiatement la main à ses lèvres, mais la voix de l’autre homme lui remplit les pensées, et agit aussi efficacement que des doigts venant effleurer son bras et l’inciter à le baisser :

\- On ne réprime pas ses émotions, docteur Proust. Votre douleur doit vous quitter.

\- Attendez, dit-il abruptement.

Il ne peut pas dire que le sentir s’écarter de lui immédiatement, sans protester, le surprend d’une quelconque façon, mais il est quand même rassuré. Il doit respirer lentement, et quand il prend conscience que Nina est encore là, qu’elle l’a peut-être entendu craquer, il cligne vite des yeux, évitant de les regarder :

\- Je pense que ça suffira.

\- Je viens seulement de situer la douleur, docteur Proust, expose calmement Smireni.

Rien dans son ton ne suggère qu’il va l’empêcher de partir s’il le veut, bien au contraire, mais Proust se sent rendre des comptes, chose qu’il ne fait jamais d’ordinaire :

\- Et je pense que ça suffit largement, docteur Smireni.

\- Si la douleur n’est pas extraite, elle ne peut pas être soulagée.

\- Ma douleur, c’est mon affaire, réplique-t-il, sa voix reprenant son sec habituel. Je travaille ici comme vous, je suis docteur, et j’ai mes méthodes. Je veux pas… je ne veux pas, et il est hors de question, que je laisse ça arriver.

\- Que vous laissiez quoi arriver ?

Smireni s’est de nouveau approché, penchant la tête – il ne le touche pas, mais sa bienveillance le menace de nouveau de toutes parts, et Proust sent combien son timbre se fragilise par sa seule présence :

\- Qu-que ça… que ce truc sorte, c’est… c’est en moi, c’est à moi, d’accord ? Je veux pas que ça…

Il ne comprend pas par quelle force l’autre a pu transformer le moindre de ses mots en pleur réprimé et désespéré.


End file.
